


Shout it Loud!

by pandabob



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mic'd hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabob/pseuds/pandabob
Summary: Jake loves playing with a microphone on, he loves being able to tell the world what he's feeling even if they aren't  really hearing it.





	Shout it Loud!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue how this happened :-D

"You're going to keep it up until they catch on aren't you?" Phil asked with a grin.

"I'm going to keep doing it while I keep scoring." Jake smirked and winked as he rolled on his side and lent over Phil, steadying himself by splaying his hand, warm and soft, over his sternum, and clicked the replay button on the iPad that stood on the bedside table.

'Woohoo, great pass baby, beautiful!' screamed from the speakers as Jake, skated, padded and all mic'd up, grinned ear to ear and skated fast across the ice to crash into the arms of padded and skated Phil in celebration of Jake's tie-breaking goal.

"The internet loves it" he grinned down at Phil, cheeks warm and eyes bright.

"Yeah," Phil moved quickly to tug on Jake's elbow, collapsing him down onto his chest so that he could kiss the smile from his lips, "the internet loves it” he kissed him again, “and you love being able to scream those things for all the world to hear right?"

Jake snuggled closer, laying himself full length over Phil, knees resting on the bed between his thighs and arms crossed, resting across his chest, chin sitting on his arms, "I get to tell the world you're beautiful," he moved his right arm out from under his chin so that he could run his fingers over the soft fur of Phil’s beard. 

"I get to call you baby," he ducked his head and circled his tongue around his Adam's apple. 

"I get to smile at you in a way that I never usually dare to do outside of our house," he kissed slowly along Phil’s collarbone, fingers still playing with his beard and toes tracing gently up his calf. "I get to sink into your chest and feel your arms around me exactly when I want it most," he pushed himself forward a little, kissing across Phil’s jaw and up his cheek to whisper into his ear, "and I get to have the whole internet tell me that they think it's awesome that I do. Why would I stop?” 

Jake reached out his hand and pushed the replay button on the IPad again, smirking as his voice 'Woohoo great pass baby, beautiful' filled the room again. “You really want me to start refusing the mic baby?”

Phil lifted his arms from the bed, running his right hand over the firm muscles of Jake’s back and down over his arse, pulling them closer while his left hand ran up over his cheek and into his hair, settling firm around the nape of his neck.

“I’d never make you give up something that makes you smile like that but you’re going to have to be careful that we never lose our buckets in the celebration okay?” Phil smirked and quirked his eyebrows as Jake looked at him in confusion.

“Why?”

“Well,” Phil squeezed his arse cheek gently and pulled his head down until their lips were only a whisper apart, “If our helmets weren’t in the way I might forget where we are and I think the internet might react rather differently if I did this.” 

Lifting his head to bring their lips together Phil kissed him hard, exploring his mouth with his tongue while his hands roamed over his body holding him close and cuddling him tight until Jake laughed against his lips.

“You know what baby,” Jake tried to hold his laugh; “I suspect the organisation wouldn’t retweet that!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it made you smile


End file.
